


Memories

by moomoomeep



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Black Characters, Canon-Typical Violence, Character study (sort of), Characters of color, Death, Drabble Series, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Loss, Murder, No Dialogue, Possible Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that remind her of Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of the writing game for so long and I thought that a mini drabble series would be just what I needed to get my groove back lol. I'm a little rusty and this is my first fallout fic so please bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout.

Serena Thompson is a problem solver.

It's what she does. She built her entire career on it, as a matter of fact. Throughout her life, she never encountered a problem she couldn't solve.

Which made the loss of her husband and her only son all the more painful.

She was forced to watch as strangers stole her baby and murdered her husband, knowing that there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to about it.

Her screams fell on deaf ears. Her begging and banging went unnoticed . . . but then her husband’s killer turned and looked her in eye.

She memorized his face and knew that she was going to have her revenge.

*

It was Nate’s idea to get Codsworth.

He thought that having an extra hand around the house would benefit them while they were raising their baby, especially since Serena planned on returning to work post maternity leave and Nate is completely useless when it comes to housework.

And Codsworth was something, all right. He was a tremendous help during Serena’s pregnancy, helping to keep the stress at bay, especially when Nate got the order to return to base for three months due to heavy activity coming from China.

Codsworth was a great investment and seeing his familiar figure waiting loyally in front of their house after all these years twisted her heart. In spite of this, she couldn't help but feel a faint pang of hope. If Codsworth somehow managed to survive, then there’s still a chance that Shaun may be alive as well.


	2. Chapter 2

When she met Preston and what was left of the Minutemen, she admired their cause and what they stood for.

In a way, Preston reminds her of Nate. Both are good men who went to war to protect people regardless of whom they were. It's part of the reason why she accepted the role of General as soon as it was offered. She knows it's the right thing to do. She believes in them and she knows Nate would want to help too.

*

The first time she saw Boston, she cried.

This city— _her_ city—that once was full of life, lay in ruins. Some merchants had told her that Boston (or The Commonwealth, as it and the surrounding areas are known as now) is in a hell of a lot better shape that most places in what’s left of the United States. From what she's heard DC (and Salt Lake City, for some reason) were completely wiped off the map.

But, despite The Commonwealth's "success", walking through the ruins of Beacon Hill makes her eyes burn. She and Nate were originally going to live in this neighborhood until Serena found out that she was pregnant and they both made the decision to find a bigger (and cheaper) home. They had often talked about one day retiring in this neighborhood and spending their final years quietly tucked away in a cozy colonial home.

Now, the cobblestone streets, gas lamps, and historical aura that made Serena fall in love with this neighborhood are completely gone. In fact, the only reason she recognized that this was what was left of Beacon Hill is because of the blue Vault Tech building looming over the area.

Serena shakes her head, clearing her mind of all thoughts and clutches her shotgun close as she and Codsworth continue to navigate through the ruins. From what she’s been told, Boston is dangerous and unknown enemies could be lurking around every corner. As much as she wants to reminisce, she needs to be on her A-game, so she doesn’t end up as someone’s dinner.

*

If someone had told Serena in the year 2077 that there would one day be a city built on the ruins of Fenway, she would have laughed in their face at the shear absurdity of it.

When she stands in the center of Diamond City and closes her eyes, she can still hear the remnants of her world: the roaring of the crowd that drowns out the announcers, the smell of hotdogs, nachos, and burgers, the feel of Nate’s arms wrap around her and pull her close. She feels as though if she keeps her eyes shut and wishes hard enough that she'll go back to her time when everything was much simpler.

But, when she opens her eyes, she’s still standing in the city that was build on the ruins of Fenway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that we're going to be heading into spoiler territory for the rest of the story starting with the quest Reunions (in this chapter) and then going from there. Please tread lightly if you haven't done this quest yet!

Goodneighbor is interesting.

Most of the people are kind and those who aren’t freely admitted it.

Hancock was especially charming. He reminded her of a guy she once knew in college named Peter. Peter lived in the apartment next to her and was one of the most laid back dudes she had ever met. There was one instance where he was so high that he brought her a stick that he dubbed “The Staff of Life” and would grant her the gift of infinite tacos.

One day, Peter accidentally locked himself out of his apartment and Serena invited him over until his roommate (whom she had never met) returned home from work. She made cornbread while Peter spent the entire time playing with her dog.

Hours later, Peter’s roommate arrived, and Serena invited them both to stay for dinner, which they happily accepted. And honestly, if Serena would have known that one day, Peter’s roommate was going to turn out to be the love of her life, she probably would have been too scared to open the door, much less ask him to stay for dinner.

*

She thought that getting revenge for her husband would give her some sort of satisfaction and closure, but it just left her empty inside.

Kellogg was a horrible being and he needed to be eliminated for the safety of the Commonwealth. However, his death doesn’t bring back her husband and leaves her no closer to finding her baby.

Serena feels hollow and as she and Codsworth collect what they need from Kellogg’s still warm body, she wonders if Nate would even recognize her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spoilers for Shadow of Steel, Call to Arms, and the end of Reunions

The Brotherhood seem like dicks, but maybe it's apart of the charm.

When she and Codsworth helped Paladin Danse and his people fight off some ghouls, she wasn't expecting to join their ranks. But after thinking it over, she realizes the value of being friendly with Brotherhood. The Minutemen desperately need allies and honestly can't afford any enemies while they rebuild. Plus, the Brotherhood has access to resources and technology that is hard for her to obtain on her own. She’d be an idiot to not go along with them.

Boarding the Prydwen was an experience though (she’ll give them that). She and Codsworth follow Danse as he takes them on a personalized tour of the Prydwen, introducing them to the Proctors, showing them the mess, the quarters, and a secret spot for stashing things that not many people know about.

During the tour, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Nate geeking out over the Prydwen. He loved Zeppelins and owned so many models that he was running out of space in his home office. While she was pregnant, she used to be lulled to sleep by Nate telling her whimsical tales about one day becoming the Commander of his own Zeppelin and taking her and Shaun on a grand tour of the world.

He’d love it here and the thought makes Serena pause as a feeling of sorrow washes over her. She takes a deep breath and struggles to keep the smile plastered on her face as Danse continues showing them around.

*

When Serena meets Elder Maxson for the first time, she can't take him seriously.

This baby faced Commander (who is _at least_ half a foot shorter than her) is giving a rousing speech to the new recruits about how they’re the future of the Brotherhood and how they’ll finally be able to put all their training to good use and blah blah blah.

His words are really hyping the recruits standing in front of her, but she can’t get over the fact that he is basically like a child to her and resists the urge to grin at the thought of his coat making him look a lot bigger than he actually is.

Soon, she finds herself alone with Elder Maxson, and it’s when he’s in the middle of explaining the basis of the Brotherhood’s mission in the Commonwealth that she accidentally lets a snort escape. When he questions her on it, she immediately starts laughing. His cheeks puff up in the most adorable, indignant way and she knows that Nate would scold her for basically mocking a Commanding Officer but she literally can't stop her laughter.

Elder Maxson grumbles a reiteration that he’s in charge that has her howling with laughter and when she's all but thrown off the Prydwen with the order to come back once she's regained her sanity, she realizes that she hasn’t laughed like this since she was thawed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any main story or side quest spoilers in this chapter! Enjoy!

No matter how many defenses she builds, her settlements cannot stop getting attacked.

She and Codsworth are helping to defend Hangman’s Alley for what seems to be the hundredth time. Granted, having a settlement smack in the middle of the Boston Area was probably not the best idea, considering who knows what is crawling though here. But at the same time, the settlers are minding their own business and sticking to themselves so she has no idea why they keep getting attacked.

Serena loves the Minutemen, she really does, but these missions are killer. She’s not like Nate who could go into battle for hours on end and come out relatively unscaved. She’s a lawyer, who went to the gun range once on their anniversary, and didn’t particularly like it.

She puts down the last Raider and the settler’s breath a sigh of relief. She stands at the mouth of the alley, almost expecting another wave of Raiders to show up and try to take what little food the settlers have. In her minds eye, if they put as much effort into farming as they did in theft, then the Raiders wouldn’t have to ever steal from anyone.

Serena sighs. As much as she wants too, she can’t control what everyone else in the Commonwealth does. She knows that the settlers need training and that she is the wrong person for the job. Sometimes, she wishes that Nate would have survived instead of her but then she quickly banishes the thought because she wouldn’t want him subjugated to what is left of Boston at all.

Once the settlers have regained their composure, she and Codsworth leave Hangman’s alley. In the distance, she can see the Prydwen and thinks that maybe help might not be so far after all.

*

It doesn’t take her long to convince Elder Maxson to help her with training her settlers in combat.

She still can’t get over just how _young_ he is but she knows that it would be unwise to cause a rift between them over something as silly as his age. Besides, she can always laugh about it with the scribes when he’s not around.

With this partnership, not only will the Minutemen be gaining valuable allies in the Brotherhood while they rebuild, but they can also set up trade lines _and_ the settlers would be giving the Brotherhood Soldiers a safe place to crash if their missions take them too far from the Prydwen and they cannot make the journey back.

She and Elder Maxson shake on the agreement and immediately get to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spoilers for "Kid in a Fridge" and "The Glowing Sea"

Finding Billy trapped in the fridge broke Serena’s heart into pieces.

For two hundred years, he was in there scared, alone, and calling out to people who were either too afraid to investigate, couldn’t find the source of the voice, or just simply didn’t care. Billy explained that he hid in the fridge during the Great War and discovered soon after he entered that he was trapped in there. He says all he wants to do is go home to his parents. Serena doesn’t have the heart to tell him that his parents might be dead, but if he managed to survive as a ghoul for all these years, then maybe his parents would still be alive too. If not, she would bring him back to Sanctuary where he would be safe with the Minutemen.

The journey to Quincy is long and hard, especially when that fucker Bullet had the nerve to ask if Billy was for sale. Serena doesn’t think she was ever more satisfied to put a bullet in someone’s head.

Once in Quincy, there was still a hell of a lot more fighting to do, but it was worth it to finally discover that Billy’s parents were still alive as ghouls and waiting for him to return home. Watching Billy cry and hug his family makes Serena ache for her own. A watery smile crosses her lips and she struggles to keep it together when Billy’s father thanks her and Codsworth repeatedly for bringing their boy back home. Serena tells them it’s the least they could do.

*

The Glowing Sea is terrifying and appears to go on for miles. A green haze hangs over the area like a dense fog. The ground is broken and bare, and the trees that still somehow exist in this area are slanted from impact of the only bomb to hit the Boston area. 

Serena grips her shotgun tighter, glad that she brought her power armor with her to protect her from the massive amount of radiation that still lingers within this area. She doesn’t want to do this, but she knows that she needs to find Virgil and use his expertise to help her get into the Institute and rescue Shaun.

She takes a deep breath and takes her first step forward, hoping that she and Codsworth can manage to survive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: spoilers for Institutionalized and From Within

Finding Shaun wasn’t what she expected.

She was just coming to terms with the fact that her son was a ten-year-old child when the sixty-year-old leader of the fucking _Institute_ tells her that he’s the real Shaun.

She can’t believe that her child is the leader of the monsters. Ever since she became a part of the Commonwealth, she’s heard nothing but horror stories about the Institute kidnapping people, subjecting them to who knows what, and replacing them with Synths only to send out Coursers sometime later to clean house. It’s even happened to her settlers before! No matter how many defenses there are, someone always ends up dying by their hands.

Serena is brought out of her thoughts when Shaun asks her if she wants to join the Institute. She is about to say no, but then realizes that she has two favors that she needs to cash in on before she leaves. She tells Shaun she’s unsure and Shaun gives her free reign to explore the Institute and get to know their scientists before reaching a decision. She thanks him and all but flees the room.

*

As soon as she gets Virgil’s serum and convinces Doctor Li to return to the Brotherhood, she gets the hell out of the Institute.

The entire place sits wrong with her and she absolutely detests the elitist attitude that everyone here seems to have. They _genuinely_ believe that they are morally superior to everyone, including their own synths.

She loves Shaun and she does _want_  to get to know him, but she cannot support the Institute. So, she leaves . . . and doesn’t look back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week school starts up again, so the updates for this might slow down for a while, but I will be finishing the story. I promise you that :)
> 
> Warning: spoilers for The Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution, and a random event

It takes two years to rebuild the Commonwealth, but it’s completely worth it.

People tried to tell her that the Commonwealth was far too gone to succeed and she can’t wait to find those people again and gloat. Normally, she’s not one to brag and show off, but she can’t help it. _All_ of her settlements are thriving, regular patrolling of the Commonwealth has resumed, and Ronnie has been actively training new recruits at The Castle.

The Minutemen are back and Serena feels immense pride at being the one to help them do it.

*

Finding the U.S.S. Constitution beached on top of several houses in the middle of Boston was something that she wasn’t expecting, though one would think that after being in Commonwealth for so long, she’d be use to these things by now.

Thankfully, all of the robots onboard are friendly and she’s more than happy to aid them in their quest to return to the sea (and she doesn’t miss Codsworth’s joy at helping his fellow robots).

All was going well until she finds out that some scavengers stole their guidance chip. Serena has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She’s so sick of dealing with Raiders and Scavengers and just people in general. Instead of helping each other survive in this world, they would rather steal from others who busted their ass to get what little resources they could scrounge up. People are _still_ disgusting, even after all these years, and she honestly has no problem taking the chip by force.

Helping the ship return to full strength, defeating the scavengers, and watching the U.S.S Constitution take off fills her with a sense of satisfaction . . . at least, until the ship crashes on the roof of the Baxter building.

Serena would have laughed if she wasn’t in complete shock about that actually happening. She doesn’t, however, miss Codsworth’s amused snort at the ending to this odd event.

*

When she set out this morning to check in on Starlight Drive In, she wasn’t expecting to run into a Preston Impersonator. She’s highly amused while she talks with this man—at least until he starts asking for donations. She frowns and calls him out, telling him that she’s the General of the Minutemen and that they don’t take donations.

Sheer terror crosses his face and Serena can’t help but let a laugh escape as he runs away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: MAJOR SPOILERS for BLIND BETRAYAL. Please don't read this chapter if you haven't done this mission yet.

Elder Maxson tells her that Danse is a traitor.

She listens horrified as Maxson informs her that Danse’s DNA matches that of a missing synth in the data that she acquired from the Institute and that he must be eliminated.

Serena refuses and Codsworth backs up her up. Danse is her friend. He is the most loyal and trusted member of the Brotherhood. He respects and cares for Maxson— _admires_ him despite the fact that it should be the other way around since Danse is old enough to be Maxson’s step-dad.

Maxson wrinkles his nose at the dig on his age and Serena wants to smack him. Instead, she turns on her heel without accepting the mission and leaves the Command Deck with the hope that she and Codsworth can get to Danse in time and help him get out of the Commonwealth unscathed.

*

Danse believes that he should die and it kills her.

The Brotherhood’s ideology has warped his mind so much that he's willing to die because he believes that he's an abomination.

It's heartbreaking. She wants to give Danse her gun and tell him to kill her instead because she can't live in a world where she has to _murder_ her friends in the name of a cause she doesn't believe in anymore.

*

She’s not sure how she does it, but she convinces Danse that life is worth living.

Her heart soars and they quickly form a plan to escape the Commonwealth before leaving Listen Post Bravo only to find Maxson waiting outside the door. A part of Serena shrivels up inside and her inner Nate berates her. Maybe if she hadn’t made such a big spectacle to his face, then there could have been a higher chance of them actually getting away with this half baked idea.

Maxson begins talking and gives Serena an impossible choice: execute Danse herself or he will.

Serena puts her foot down. She tells Maxson that after everything she’s done in the name of the Brotherhood, that he needs to listen to her. He owes her that much. Maxson agrees and she knows that she can’t screw this up.

She swallows her pride and pleads with him, telling him to spare Danse. He gave _everything_ to the Brotherhood—he saved countless lives and now it was time for Maxson to save his.

Maxson accepts her terms far quicker than she would have expected and for a brief moment, she swears she can see a look of relief flash across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the shit-ton of snow that we got this past weekend, my university's move in day has been pushed back so I should be able to get all of my chapters out on time. Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading so far! I hope you enjoy! :D

She ultimately sides with the Minutemen.

Maxson is a child, and she no longer believes in the Brotherhood—not after what happened with Danse. In their final meeting she told Maxson to watch himself because if any harm comes to her settlers _or_ Danse, then she would personally blow the Prydwen out of the fucking sky. He claims that he will keep his word and that no harm will befall on the innocent, but she’s going to keep a close eye on him just in case.

She never did get to meet this so called “Railroad,” but the rumors she’s heard throughout the Commonwealth aren't encouraging. She never figured out how to contact them and frankly she doesn't want to know. As long as they stay out of her way, she'll stay out of theirs.

As for Shaun . . . she can’t support him. She loves her son, she always will, but the kidnappings and fear tactics can’t continue. The Commonwealth deserves to determine it's own fate and not be manipulated by scientists living underground who believe they are too good for it. Plus, the Institute ruined her family; they murdered her husband and stole their child. She doesn't know which director prior to Shaun arranged for his kidnapping, but she can't ally herself with the organization that took everything from her.

In this fucked up world, the Minutemen (and Codsworth, if she's being honest) have been her only constants. The Minutemen are loyal to each other and their cause. Serena cares about them and with Codsworth, they've assembled this ragtag family that just wants to live life, do good, and rebuild their home.

She believes in them more than anything. She has since the moment she met them.

As she begins gathering her things in Sanctuary and getting ready for a night on the road, she can’t help but wonder whether or not Nate would approve of her choice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at school now but the last chapter is the epilogue and should be up this weekend. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you guys enjoy! :D 
> 
> warning: MAJOR SPOILERS for DEFEND THE CASTLE and The Nuclear Option (MINUTEMEN ENDING)

The Institute is not getting their hands on the Castle.

After Ronnie sent out a report saying that her lookouts spotted Synths sniffing around, a bulletin was put out over Radio Freedom and all available Minutemen reported to the Castle to make their stand against the Institute. Everyone knew that if they failed and allowed for the Castle to be retaken, then it was over for the Minutemen.

When Serena, Preston, and Codsworth arrive to the Castle, they are overwhelmed by the amount of people who showed up to fight. The past few years of building settlements, gaining allies, and training recruits has paid off and because of it, the Minutemen are able to successfully take on the massive waves of Synths and Coursers that the Institute throws at them.

As the last Synth falls to the ground, the Minutemen cheer in victory. Thankfully, they suffered minor and easily repairable damage to the Castle (since the entire place is fortified out the ass) and so far, no one has died of their injuries.

Serena tells Ronnie and Preston to meet with her and Codsworth in the war room after the wounded are cared for so they can discuss how to defeat the Institute once and for all.

*

Out of all the things she was expecting when entering the Institute, seeing Shaun in an Iron Lung wasn’t one of them.

He just looks so helpless and fragile. She asks him what’s wrong and if he’s sick and he all but tells her to fuck off—that she had her chance to get to know him and build a relationship, but that all changed when she didn’t return. She apologizes but adds that she couldn’t support the Institute because she’s seen parts of the Commonwealth that he never has and knows that the people are rebuilding to become stronger than ever. He calls bullshit and Serena knows that she’s lost to him.

Instead she decides to plead her case to shut down some of the synths and evacuate as many people as she can. He is appalled that she is just going to destroy everything that he worked for in addition to “humanities last hope.” After some persuasion though, he relents and gives her the synth recall code before telling her to leave him alone. She thanks him, quickly goes to the terminal and does what she needs to before leaving without another word.

Goodbyes were never her strong suit and she struggles to keep herself in check before heading down to the reactor room.

*

The charge is set, the relay has been activated, and the synth version of Shaun is waiting for her.

Sturges explains that Shaun showed up out of nowhere and was asking for her. When questioned, Shaun says that Serena is his mother and that he wants to come with her. Serena hesitates before agreeing to bring him. Sturges says he’s going to bring Shaun to Sanctuary after relaying her and Preston to the detonation site.

She and Preston step into the relay and are off. At the detonation site, they exchange a few words before Serena hits the button and blows the entire Institute sky high.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this story, I love you lots! Hope you enjoy :)

It’s been five years since Serena and the Minutemen destroyed the Institute. With them gone, the Commonwealth has been able to flourish in ways that they couldn’t have imagined: Diamond City and Goodneighbor have grown, caravan trading has expanded, and small farms have turned into large, successful villages. And with the support of the people, the Minutemen marched into Quincy and retook the city from the Gunners. This was a long time coming and Serena could swear she saw tears in Preston’s eyes when they emerged victorious. In the weeks following, she and Preston built a flourishing new settlement _and_ a Southern Minutemen Command Center that Sturges opted to lead.

Serena even went to the Prydwen and repaired her relationship with the Brotherhood. By then, it had been three years since she left and figured that it was time to make amends. She was pleased that the past few years had matured Maxson greatly and she has appreciated the Brotherhood’s assistance with the Minutemen patrols in cleansing the Commonwealth of the harmful creatures and those few still loyal to the Institute. Maxson denies helping, but she’s read so many reports about vertibirds flying in for last second rescues and snipers taking out hoards of enemies before they could reach settlements by now that he could have given her any excuse and she wouldn’t have believed him.

Back at the Castle, the Minutemen now spend a majority of their days building a government for the Commonwealth that is to be lead by Preston, who now has renewed confidence in his abilities and, most importantly, himself. Serena is still the general (more so in spirit now) and quietly returned to Sanctuary with pride after hearing Preston give a rousing speech over the radio about how they’re going to change the Commonwealth for the better.

Serena’s work in the Commonwealth is done and she often finds herself wandering around Sanctuary lost in thought. She’s learned a lot in the past seven years in this post apocalyptic world and she’s more or less gotten used to it, but sometimes finds herself wondering if this is all just a dream and she’s going to wake up one morning with Nate snoring away next to her and Shaun in the other room being tended to by Codsworth.

She misses Nate—she always will— and sometimes she wishes that there was a way for her to go back in time and warn her past self of what her future holds. Sometimes she wonders that if _she knew_ what was to happen, would she do it all again?

The answer? _Yes._

She wouldn’t trade the years she spent with Nate for anything.

When she first woke up in this world, everything reminded her of the family that she lost—of all the missed opportunities and occasions that they would never experience. Now, it’s just the little things that remind her of Nate. She wishes they could have had it all and it’s taken Serena a long time to accept the fact that her life wasn’t meant to play out how she wanted it too.

She lost her old family . . . but gained a new one. She has people who love and care for her. She saved the Commonwealth and rebuilt the Minutemen. She’s laid the foundation for generations to come and hopefully within the next fifty to one hundred years, the Commonwealth will be even greater than it is now.

Serena knows that maintaining stability in the Commonwealth now that it’s free isn’t going to be easy. But, she believes in Preston and the Minutemen. She knows with every fiber of her being that they can do this, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
